Love's Unspoken Words
by Ephiphany
Summary: Hiei loves Kurama and cannot tell him, resulting in some hard times for there friendship. Hiei's life is know endangered and Kurama is effect when something tragic happens. Read and review yaoi Chpter 6 is up
1. A dream for One

Disclaimer I do not own Yu Yu hakusho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Hiei POV)  
  
I turned and looked at the kitsune as he slept in his bed. His breathing was steady and even and his face was peaceful. Should I tell him? I often thought this and always came to the same conclusion. Kurama turned over in his sleep and sighed. I smiled and stood looking out the window. The sky was still dark, but dawn was near, I could tell by the smell of the air. I jumped out the window and jumped from tree to tree thinking as I went.  
  
I stopped on an ancient oak tree and sat down in its uppermost branches. Kurama was a friend, I decided, nothing more or less. I wanted more, but why would he ever love me? I was cruel and harsh at time and rarely ever seemed to be friendly, definitely not loving. I scowled and picked at the bark, peeling it away piece by piece. He could never love me I realized harshly, and it hurt me. I was surprised at this, never in my life had I desired friendship, never even a romantic partner. Now I had a friend and wished he would love me in a different way, but I could not make that request of him.  
  
I stood and leapt from tree to tree angry with myself. Why couldn't I be more loving? More caring and less cold and closed off. I landed on the street for now it was light and Kurama would come out any moment to walk to school.  
  
He appeared and close the door and came down to where I was and we started our routine walk to school.  
  
( Kurama POV)  
  
As I stepped out the door I noticed something was wrong with Hiei. I walked sown to the sidewalk and we started our walk to school. I glanced at him and smiled hoping to entice him out of his hell, but he kept walking, silent and tight-lipped.  
  
Finally I couldn't stand it any longer and I stopped. Hiei looked at me and I saw flash of concern flash through his eyes before being replaced by the hurt.  
  
" What wrong fox? Forget something? " He glared up at me.  
  
I stared defiantly at him, " No, but something is wrong with you and I will not move from this spot until you tell."  
  
" Nothing is wrong."  
  
" Then why is there hurt in your eyes?" The moment I said it I wish I hadn't, Hiei looked at me with a pained look and raced away. I sighed feeling confused and wondered what was hurting him so.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
( Hiei POV)  
  
I was shocked the moment Kurama's words left his mouth, how could he see the hurt? I stood there uncertain for a minute then ran away. I ran away, the thought echoed through my head. How could I the mighty Hiei run away?  
  
I grimaced as I sat in a park somewhere. I had left Kurama alone and once more hadn't told my feelings to him. I lay on my back in the grass and wished I were someone else. Never before had I lacked confidence, but now I had no courage to tell Kurama my true feelings.  
  
I remember one time how Kurama had took my hand and said he was always there for me. I hadn't wanted to admit that I needed him for a friend so I had shrugged. I saw the hurt then in Kurama's eyes, but it had faded away.  
  
Had he wanted to be lovers then? Or just best friends? I sighed and sat up burying my head in my arm wishing I could cry and not be ashamed, but I couldn't cry. Not here. Not ever.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
That's it for now, I not sure where they story will go from here, but please review so I feel loved enough to update. 


	2. One chance

I have lots of time on my hands at the moment so I am updating. Amazing huh?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, really, I don't  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (kurama POV)  
  
I went to school the rest of the day distracted, I only paid the barest attention to classes thinking about how Hiei had reacted. I was puzzled and confused but mainly worried. When I had looked into Hiei's eyes this morning he had such pain in them, more then the normal pain in them. I walked home alone, no familiar presence beside me with whom I could share my thoughts. I wished I could share more with Hiei but I was uncertian how he felt. I was the closest friend he had ever had, but I have no idea if he would want to go further then friend ship.  
  
I opened the door to my house and walked in the kitchen setting my stuff down. There was a note from my mother on the table saying she would not get home till late and I shouldn't hold dinner. I poured a glass of milk and sat drinking it thinking about the days events. I thought about taking Hiei in my arms and gently kissing him removing the hurt, but I knew it would be the last thing I did alive.  
  
I got up and went upstairs putting my homework on my desk and stared at it. I really didn't want to do it, I laughed thinking that thought. Me? Kurama? Not wanting to do his homework? I stopped smiling and sat on my bed sighing, what I needed to do was has some down time, outdoors. A park maybe. I thought of the park a few blocks away and got up and went downstairs. I grabbed my jacket remembering the bite of the air as I had left school. Winter was coming, and snow and Christmas, I wonder what I should get Hiei. I thought about the time i had given him socks and how he had tryed them on various parts of the body, except the foot.  
  
I walked outside and took a deep breath of air, feeling refreshed and relaxed. I started to jog, going past people as i hurried along. My breathe came ouy in puffs of air that were slighty visable. I shivered and turned into the park. It was empty but I felt something familiar.... Hiei's youki. I paused uncertian wether or not if I should find him. I shook my head and jogged up the path, deciding that if we met it would be by chance.  
  
I stopped jogging not because i was tird but because Hiei's ki was stronger the more up the path I went. I walked slowly, and as I rounded the bend I glanced around trying to spot Hiei. Since I didn't see him i walked on more at ease even though I still felt the fire demons presence. I then spotted hiei curled up in a ball by the tree. I walked slowy to him and sat nearby, a foot or so. I stared at him wondering what to do. I cautiously out my hand lightly on his back causing him to jump. He looked up at me for a secound then buried his head again.  
  
Somewhat surpised I stroked his back softly as he sat there. I was very surprised when he leaned his head on my chest and sighed, he opened his eyes, smiled slighly, then closed them and eventually fell asleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Sorry it's so short.... O_o;;; I'm sleepy and can;t type more. -_o;; I'm sewing pants togerther out of material. Review, it inspires me. 


	3. Hopes of One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a box and 45 cents so I don't own yu yu hakusho. **************************************************************** (Kurama's POV)  
  
I sat with Hiei in my lap for a long time thinking. Why was he mad at me? Had I hurt him? I slowly got up carrying Hiei. I thought about what I should do. I walk home with him in my arms and open the front door.  
  
I put him gently on the couch and went to see if anyone called. My mother called to tell me she was coming home late and leaving the next day to her her half sister who had had a baby.  
  
I almost could've leapt with joy, for now I and Hiei can talk without being interrupted. I went to the kitchen and made some tea for Hiei and me. I went and sat next to Hiei in a chair next to him.  
  
Hiei looks so peaceful laying there, he has a little smile on his face and his hair is sort of messy. I want to lie next to him and cuddle with him. To feel the warmth of his body next mine. I am so absorbed in my thoughts I don't notice Hiei open his eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking?" His voice makes me jump.  
  
"I. uh.um.heh" I stammer stupidly as I try to think of an excuse. I stop though when I notice the look on Hiei's face. He looks sad, mournful even. I want to hug him tell him I love him and we can stay together for all eternity. But I don't I just say,  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Stupid question. I already can tell you that. You would think someone smart like me would be able to tell someone I love that, I love them. But I can't. I can face demons and all sorts of creatures but I can't tell Hiei I love him.  
  
I feel ashamed almost as I think this. I can't tell the one person I love besides my mother, I love them.  
  
Hiei stares at me then looks down. He looks like a child sitting there cross-legged with a little pout on his face. I suddenly seize the courage to tell him.  
  
"Hiei" "Kurama" We speak at the same time.  
  
I look at him and stare into his eyes while he does the same thing. I clear my throat and start to speak when I see it.  
  
I see love in his eyes. Love for me. I want to kiss him tell that's wonderful I love you also. But I just smile knowingly.  
  
"Kurama there's something I need to tell you."  
  
I wait eagerly. I know its coming. Finally after all this time I will be able to share the feelings I have for him and not be rejected  
  
"Kurama. I"  
  
"Yes?" I almost shout it so he will spit it out.  
  
"I can't be her with you anymore"  
  
My world falls away at these words and my heart bursts in two.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I'm sorry it took so long, and that's its short, I should be posting a  
chapter everyother day at least. 


	4. One who's Alone

Disclaimer: Yu Yu hakusho is not mine. I wish it was for I would have lots of fun. Rae-Chan knows what I mean ^_^;  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ (Hiei's POV}  
  
As soon as I said the words I wished I hadn't. Kurama had been staring at me intently  
  
with hope in his eyes. Hope for what? I watch him pain and despair filling his eyes.  
  
What have I done? I wonder this as Kurama numbly gets up and looks out the window.  
  
He stands there his shoulders sagging and then suddenly his back straightens,  
  
"When are you leaving?" He turns his eyes now cold and uncaring, like when he's in his  
  
youko form. I look down. Now I didn't want to leave. I just didn't want to face him  
  
everyday unable to tell him I love him. It makes me feel like a coward. Maybe I could tell  
  
him and it would be alright, and then I remember he had wanted to tell me something.  
  
"Soon, what did you want to say earlier?"  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Hiei asks me what I had wanted to say, and for a split second I consider telling him. But  
  
then my heart hardens and I think he wants to leave me right? He'll never return my  
  
love, so why tell him?  
  
I stare at him coldly "It doesn't matter now does it?"  
  
My face remains frozen as Hiei looks at me with big pain filled eyes. Earlier I would  
  
Have felt sorry for him, but know I couldn't care less.  
  
"So are you going?"  
  
Hiei seemed taken aback and suddenly his face went back to the emotionless mask it  
  
normally was.  
  
"I am going. Goodbye, for I do not plan to return ever again"  
  
Hiei then vanished as he opened the window and jumped out.  
  
I turn and shut the window, not really realizing what had happened.  
  
I go upstairs and work on my homework then I go make some curry for supper.  
  
I sit at the table and listen to the silence. Usually Hiei might have been here, but now all I  
  
Have is my memories. I get up and leave my meal unfinished and go upstairs to take a  
  
shower. I towel my self dry and then look at myself in the mirror.  
  
I see a young boy with red hair staring at me, his emerald eyes showing  
  
intelligence and cunning. Also hurt. I glare at the mirrior and wialk to my room and get  
  
ready for bed. I turn off my light and stare at the ceiling waiting for Hiei. I left the  
  
window open for him like I normally do. Then I know, he's not coming back. He's gone  
  
forever and I still love him, but now he isn't with me. I lay there then bury my face in the  
  
pillow to smother my sobs as I cry to sleep.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
R&R people. 5 reviews gets an update. 


	5. One last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. And for those of you complaining my chapters are short. I am sorry, but I only have time to write chapters at lunch. I skip lunch and go to the library and for 20 minutes I type. That's all I got to work with people. So leave me alone. Kay? Alright on to story. ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
((Kurama's POV))  
  
I wake up in the morning feeling sad. I don't remember why though. I go to the bathroom  
  
and change and then go downstairs. My Kaasan* is gone already and left a note saying  
  
that she would be in late Tuesday. It's Saturday if I remember correctly. I think  
  
excitedly Me and Hiei can go shopping and have.  
  
"He's gone," a voice in my head reminds me, "and it's all your fault."  
  
No its not! I respond angrily He left me!  
  
"You never told him though, did you?"  
  
I sit there silently. It was my fault. If I had just told him sooner, he might have  
  
stayed. Now he hates me. Why? Had I done something? Had I offended him by taking  
  
him home? I saw hurt in his eyes and had told him and he had gotten upset. Why had  
  
there been hurt in the first place? I try to place where I had seen that hurt before.  
  
I shake my head. For some reason I can't but that look is familiar to me. I put a coat on  
  
and go outside. Maybe the fresh air would help me think.  
  
"Why do you think it will help if you know?" The nagging voice persists.  
  
Why does it matter to you?  
  
"Do you think he'll come back after the way you treated him?"  
  
I walk on in silence the noise of the city surrounding me. The voice is right. I  
  
treated him horribly. I'm startled out of my reverie as a high pitch voice calls my name.  
  
"Shuuichi!!!"  
  
I girl runs up to me and I smile my smile at her. You know the one that makes  
  
girls melt for some reason. She smiles at me breathlessly and then clears her throat.  
  
"Shuuichi, would you like to go to the movies with me?"  
  
I groan inwardly. Why me? I step outside my house to think and someone want to go somewhere with me.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm on my way somewhere now."  
  
I smile apologetically and wish she would leave. Annoying girls, bad enough I  
  
have a fan club at school. She pauses uncertain it seems on whether to be sad or hurt. Or  
  
both. She smiles at me and turns away whispering goodbye. I catch the look in her eyes  
  
as she turns. I take a double take.  
  
Her eyes.The hurt the same Hiei's.  
  
I turn and run toward Genkai's temple. If I can find Hiei I can figure out who hurt him.  
  
I he'll tell me that is.  
  
Out of breathe I reach Genkai's temple. I see Yuuseke practicing in the yard  
  
Genkai yelling at him. He loses concentration and messed up it seems for he starts yelling  
  
at Genkai. She responds in a low voice and Yuuseke turns around and looks embarrassed.  
  
"Um. Hi Kurama!" He puts his hand behind his head as he turns red.  
  
Genkai walks over to me, "Do you need something?"  
  
"Yes. I need to find Hiei."  
  
Yuuseke looks at me and shrugs, while Genkai raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Alright. I will help you. Yuuseke keep practicing. I want that technique perfect when I get back."  
  
"What!" He shouts at her retreating figure.  
I smile and wave as I follow her into the temple and Yuuseke starts to sulk.  
  
Genkai goes to the main part of the temple and then leads me down a hallway I had never  
  
seen before. She opened a door to a room and ushered me in. The room was dark and I  
  
stood there until she lit a lamp. She went to a chest in the corner of the room and pulled a  
  
mirror out of it.  
  
"This mirror will show you what ever you want if you want to see it for the right  
  
reasons. You must want to see Hiei with all your heart, and have good reason. Here take  
  
it"  
  
I took the mirror from her and wondered what to do.  
  
"Think of what you want to see and your reason. Direct your thoughts to the  
  
mirror, that would be best way."  
  
Hiei. I wish to see Hiei. I love him and must tell him. He left before I could. Show  
  
me him please.  
  
The mirror light up and glowed until it showed Hiei. He was fighting a demon and  
  
was most likely going to win. I watched as Hiei jumped over the demon planning to stab  
  
it in the brain. Hiei lept and seemed to have calculated the timing right but as he went  
  
over he realized he was off. One of demons tentacles grabbed him and threw him against  
  
a tree. Hiei fell at the base of the tree and laid there not moving. The force of that throw  
  
could have broke his back. The demon went over the Hiei and grabbed his sword and  
  
then without warning stabbed him in the back.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
R&R people. 5 reviews gets an update. Is it long now? I went to the library second period. 10 Reviews and Hiei lives. 15 They get back together though one may die. 20 they all live happily ever after. That's reviews for this chapter. Not over all. Thanx for all of you who haved reviewed so far. Just review once more and you get a nice ending.  
  
AHHH!! Kurama's thoughts aren't italics ..-_-;;; 


	6. One love lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakusho.  
  
Many people have requested a happy ending. If that will happen I don't know. Read the story and find out!  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"HIEI!"  
  
The image in the mirror blurred and faded. I stand up and look desperately at  
  
Genkai.  
  
"Help me get to Hiei. I must help him.."  
  
She looks at me like I'm insane but nods and mutters some words. A portal opens  
  
behind her and she steps out of the way. I run toward the portal and shout, "Rosewhip"  
  
and prepare to fight.  
  
I find myself behind the monster and I slice through his skin cutting him to pieces.  
  
I forget about it however and run to Hiei. He's lying there with the sword through his  
  
back. I listen for his heartbeat and hear it beating softly. I use some of my energy to ease  
  
his pain as I slide the knife out of his back.  
  
Hiei opens his eyes and looks at me and smiles slightly at me as I roll him over.  
  
"Kurama." He whispers, " You came."  
  
"Yes, Hiei I came. Hush now, save your strength." I look pleadingly around me  
  
trying to see if anyone was nearby to help. I hold Hiei in my arms and rock him back  
  
and forth and pray he would be okay. I send my energy to his wounds trying to heal them  
  
but the creature must have poisoned him.  
  
"Kurama.."  
  
I shush him and keep trying to help him but failing. The wound in his back is  
  
bleeding profusely and refuses to close. I'm almost in a frenzy because I can't help but I  
  
try not to show it. He must live. I have to know who hurt him. He gasps and opens his to  
  
speak but then starts coughing up blood. I feel the tears brimming in my eyes as I realize  
  
I'm going to lose him. He makes an effort to speak again and in a low rasping whisper I  
  
hear the words.  
  
"I love you kitsune."  
  
Shocked I stop rocking him.  
  
"Hiei?" I look at him questioningly knowing that I must have heard him wrong.  
  
He had left me, how could he love me?  
  
"I do." He smiles and closes his eyes his breathing growing shallow. The light in  
  
eyes starts to fade as I stare in to them.  
  
"Hiei! I love you don't leave. stay here, please." My tone is desperate as he slips  
  
away. Hiei opened his eyes and smiled then his body went limp. His breathing had  
  
stopped altogether and no longer could I feel the beat of his pulse. I look at his dull eyes  
  
the spark of life now gone and my heart feels like it has been stabbed.  
  
"Hiei. Hiei.please. "  
  
I sat there holding him in my arms whispering his name over and over as tears ran  
  
down my cheeks.  
  
"Hiei. Please come back. Hiei. HIEI!"  
  
His name echos in my heart as I shout it. I embrace his body tightly and swear I  
  
will never love another.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
Sorry this is short ^_^;; R&R please. 


	7. Love's Hope

Kurama sits with Hiei's body his face numb with shock and pain. He had arrived too late

to save his friend, his love. It was his fault, he realized. If I had told him my feeling then

he never would have left. Kurama stood slowly as he realized he needed to bury Hiei's

body. But then a thought struck him. Grabbing Hiei he disappeared from the Makai.

Genkai glanced up then stood slowly. "Bring him here." She ordered briskly. Kurama

laid him down on the futon she indicated. Examining him she confirmed what both of

them knew Hiei was gone. Genkai looked at the fox then motioned for him to sit.

"You were friends Kurama, and I often suspected perhaps more, you may grieve here without fear of discovery."

Kurama nodded then began to speak to thank her, but then the words just came pouring out.

"I loved him, and he me but…" A streaked down his cheek. "We never told each other until it was too late. Hiei, was the only one who understood my pain..." He began to cry and burying his face in his arms he sobbed as the pain cut through him anew. Genkai moved over to comfort him but he stood his cheeks lined with tears. "I will get his soul back…. I swear…"

Genkai just stood blinking in disbelief.

Hiei floated over his body. "Kurama…" He whispered mournfully as his fox cried over him. Hiei realized he was dead and knew he had waited to long. "Damn!" He shouted as he watched Kurama grieve. A few moments later Kurama and his body disappeared and Hiei sighed frustrated. He waited angrily for the soul collector to appear when he heard a small cough behind him and a nervous giggle. Whirling he saw Botan perched on her broom eyeing him nervously.

"Hello, hiei…" she said attempting a smile which withered under his glare.

"Hn," was his only reply.

Thanks for bearing with me, I have time to update now. Check back next week for an update!


End file.
